


The Bed & Breakfast ( Suga x J-Hope x Original Female Character threesome)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [14]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Sope, Threesome, straight threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Suga and J-Hope become seperated from the other members during the UK leg of their tour and have to stay in a sleepy B&B. They meet a mysterious stranger at dinner and things escalate quickly.[A/N: This is a straight threesome of Suga and J-hope with a girl. While we feel they have great chemistry between them, we don’t necessarily believe they are sexually attracted to each other, but would work well in a context like this. We agreed that J-Hope/Suga and Jimin/V would work best in a threesome scenario with another woman. We have already written the Jimin/V scenario too.](P.s Suga’s ex girlfriend mentioned in this fic refers to Jeong-sun, our headcanon girlfriend for him. This is a later edition of our headcanon masterlist)





	The Bed & Breakfast ( Suga x J-Hope x Original Female Character threesome)

“All of these names are really strange.” Hoseok sighed loudly, pulling in his wooden chair to better view the laminated sheet in the centre of the table. “Aish, look at this one.”  
Spotted dick.  
“You don’t want that, then?” Asked Yoongi with a smirk. Hoseok shook his head vigorously.

A sudden loud rattle made the younger of the two lurch back in his chair. The elderly B&B owner was busying herself preparing tables for the following morning. She was pushing a cart of cutlery and silver milk jugs that clattered noisily as the stiff wheels clashed against the leg of a table. Yoongi’s eyes flickered upwards, idly fingering a break in the lace tablecloth.

“Well, maybe we can just try the steak.” Yoongi suggested simply, leaning back into the mahogany chair. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but it hadn’t crossed his mind to slink off to his room as he might usually have done. The hostess, who had been watching the two discreetly, saw them look up from their menus and approached them with a kindly smile.

They sat in silence for a while as they ate their meals. It was getting late, the dining room exceptionally quiet except for the soft tinkling of cutlery against porcelain. The owner had retreated into the adjoining kitchen, and they supposed that the other guests must have already gone to their rooms. It was only halfway through his potatoes that Yoongi noticed they weren’t completely alone. Sat underneath a rather old-fashioned still-life was a woman, dressed in a black, holding a book in one slender hand and a glass of red wine in the other. She sipped it slowly, her lipstick leaving a scarlet imprint on the rim of the glass. Yoongi supposed she must have been there when they arrived, because he had not seen her enter.

She glanced up from a tattered copy of Rebecca, her eyes settling close to the table where he and his companion were sat. Following her look, he could tell she was studying the back of Hoseok, eyeing his slim figure through the open panels of the wooden chair. He slid his tongue over his lips in a small smirk. Usually that kind of look was reserved for the likes of Jimin, who was no stranger to female attention.

Their eyes connected from across the room as her gaze snapped to Yoongi. The woman met his gaze steadily, unembarrassed to have been caught looking, before turning back to her book with a coy smile.

“What is it?” Hoseok asked quickly, spotting the grin on Yoongi’s plump lips. Inconspicuously he turned to follow the direction of his companion’s gaze and noticed the figure nestled in the corner, once again immersed in her novel.  
“Were you looking at her?”

Yoongi shrugged noncommittally, his fingertips brushing the back of his black hair. “She was looking first.”

First to finish, Yoongi set his knife and fork to the side and began to discuss the arrangements for the next day. They had agreed to meet back with the others at noon to catch the train back to the airport. Their flight had been cancelled, and on such short notice they had been forced to separate and take lodge at different accommodations. Not that they minded. It had been a long trip, and travelling in a large group during mid-summer had been exhausting to say the least. Away from the younger members, Hoseok had been noticeably more subdued, adding thoughtful suggestions here and there about their performance the following evening.

The sound of a chair moving backwards caught their attention and Yoongi glanced upwards to see the woman stand, glass empty and book tucked away in her purse. She smoothed the fabric that had crinkled at her waist. Even though her dress covered most of her pale skin, it still showcased the curves of her wide hips and the outline of her breasts in a way that made him take notice. He drew in his bottom lip, casting his eyes down as she swept her hair over one shoulder and sauntered wordlessly over. Her fingertips skimmed the polished wood of the dining room chair as she leant over the younger man’s shoulder and slipped a napkin deliberately between the two of them.

Hoseok looked up quickly, a little surprised by the soft touch on his shoulder. His eyes followed her swaying hips as she left through the adjoining doors, lips parted in a bewildered expression. A trace of perfume lingered in the air between them, ambery and warm, intoxicating in the stuffy climate of the little hotel.  
“ Six. ” said Yoongi automatically in English, his fingertips brushing across the number written in red lipstick. He turned to see her smile invitingly at them both from the bottom of the staircase before disappearing. He slid it over silently to Hoseok, whose lips turned down into one a grimace as he deciphered the code.  
“Which one of us is it for?” He asked.

Their eyes met across the table and a long silence followed. The air between them seemed to grow dense, thick with meaning. Yoongi tugged on his ear, sure that his friend had also understood the implication. His eyebrows were furrowed as though he was thinking hard, and unconsciously he dragged his fingertips to his lips and rubbed them.

“She was pretty, right?” Said Hoseok slowly, after a pause, and Yoongi agreed in a small noise in the back of his throat. Even in the warm light of the wall lamps, he could see that Hoseok’s cheeks were still rosy from her light contact.  
“Do you think she’s… uh, one of those?” Hoseok asked, his voice hushed even though they knew any eavesdroppers, were there any, would not be able to understand them. Yoongi thought for a long minute. The thought had certainly crossed his mind, though it was fleeting, as he recalled seeing a lady with a rolling suitcase standing at reception earlier that afternoon.

“No… ” he started guiltily. “No…I don’t think so. I saw her check in earlier. She’s a guest. Like you and me.”

Hoseok met Yoongi’s steady gaze at his last words, feeling their significance. Expecting him to outright dismiss the idea, Yoongi was surprised when Hoseok wordlessly slid the napkin back to the spot where it had been moments before. They had been friends for years and they trusted each other implicitly- perhaps more-so than any of their other friends. He thought that with anybody else, he would have laughed it off and chalked it up to a prank or crazy fan. But there was something in the way she had coolly kept her distance, comfortable enough to view them from afar, that told him the offer was genuine. It was clear to him that the sexual tension he felt was the result of the tantalising opportunity dangling in front of them. Dating opportunities were extremely scarce when rarely left the company of the others.

Now that Yoongi thought about it, he realised it’d been a year since he had been with anybody in an intimate sense. Had it really been that long? It’d been a long time since he’d thought about his ex, and that night, and the memory was surprisingly painful. Sourly, he wondered whether her new boyfriend was filling the void that he couldn’t. Making up his mind, regardless of Hoseok’s decision, he pushed back the chair and stood up.

Hoseok looked up from his entwined fingers with a start.

“It’s starting to rain.” Yoongi pointed out in short explanation. There were fat, wet raindrops splashing on the thin windowpane now, catching the light of the streetlamps outside as they trickled down the glass. “We should probably go.”  
Yoongi pocketed the napkin, and Hoseok stood up slowly without speaking. Though he knew that their rooms were both on the ground floor, Hoseok didn’t question why his elder was walking upstairs, following behind with light footsteps.

“Are you sure it is six and not nine?” inquired Hoseok as the floorboards creaked under his feet. Yoongi was a little taken aback. He hadn’t thought about that. “I guess we’ll see. ”

Yoongi knocked on the door lightly. There was a slight delay, and he felt the younger man’s fingertips tug on the fabric at his elbow. Maybe he hadn’t knocked loud enough? Just as Hoseok reached out to repeat the action, the lock clicked and the door knob turned. They were relieved to see that they had assumed correctly, though her minx-like smile made their stomachs turn nervously. Up close, they could see that she had intensely blue eyes, heavy lidded with faint lines at the corners. Yoongi thought she must be in her mid 30’s. Elegant seemed to describe her best. It was captured somewhere in her sharp features and upwards tilt of her small nose, to the apples of her pink cheeks and rosebud lips.

“Make yourself comfortable.” She said, her regional English accent stronger than they had expected, though it was soft and pleasant to their ears. Stepping back, she allowed them to slip inside and closed the door silently behind them.  
The room was not unlike their own, incredibly cosy but very outdated. The walls were covered in vintage rose-coloured wallpaper, the velvet texture of the leaves and flowers casting a slight relief from the warm lamp sat beside the twin beds. Each bed had a large, cushioned headboard and quilted spread, one of which was in disarray as luggage and clothing were strewn across it. They heard a light switch on from behind them in the bathroom and they moved wordlessly to the far side of the room. Uncertainly, Hoseok hovered by the second bed, eventually sitting down on the edge of it and casting his eyes around his surroundings. Yoongi stepped over to the window and gazed outside at the distant houses, their rooftops shining as rain continued to lash down. He unhooked the tassles holding back the chintz curtains and drew them together. As he turned back, he saw that Hoseok had removed his shoes, and he eyed him steadily before sinking into a nearby chair and did the same.

The door of the bathroom was ajar, it’s dingy light tainting the warmness of the room. The woman was stood in front of the mirror, sweeping her hair back into a neat bun. Hoseok followed Yoongi’s gaze, angling himself slightly to see her unbutton the top buttons on the back of her dress, pinch the clasp of her strapless bra and pull it from underneath the fabric. His mouth popped open as she dropped it to the floor, leaving the upper part of her back exposed.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Yoongi seriously, leaning forward in his seat. He felt it was important to hold his gaze, and Hoseok did not look away.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he replied calmly, and Yoongi nodded, quietly surprised in the assurance of his tone. He supposed it must have been a while for Hoseok too, perhaps even longer than him, though he didn’t inquire. Instead, his eyes flitted over the objects scattered across the furthest bed. Her luggage carrier was open, its contents spilling out onto the mattress. A silken scarf dangled artfully over the edge, held in place by a long-necked perfume bottle and an unzipped case. A mascara wand had evidently rolled out along with a selection of slim pencils and a small compact. Tucked just inside the case was a small packet of pills. He recognised them at once for what they were, taking note of the several blank spaces in the silver foil. Just then, a thought occurred to Yoongi, and he pulled out his wallet from his pants and searched through it. He pulled out a single foil packet, holding it delicately between his finger and thumb.

“Shit.” He hissed, making Hoseok look up. “Do you have any?”  
Hoseok shook his head, eyeing the small packet in Yoongi’s hand, suddenly looking apprehensive.  
“You’d better take this,” Yoongi said, handing over the condom. Questioningly, Hoseok took it and asked, “What about you?”

Yoongi was quiet for a moment. “She has contraceptives in her purse. I’ll be okay.” Hoseok nodded gratefully, running his long fingers through his hair in an effort to control his stirring arousal. The fabric around his crotch was already growing uncomfortably tight as his cock strained against the tight denim of his jeans.

At the sound of light footsteps they both looked up. She was holding a small glass filled to the brim with water, and she sipped it before setting it down on the bedside table between the twin beds. Hoseok stood up at once as she approached, though Yoongi remained seated. She reached out and took Hoseok’s wrist, pulling him towards her and pressing her lips delicately against his. His body was a little stiff, yet as she continued to kiss him Yoongi saw his shoulders sink and he deepened it. She encouraged the stranger to touch her clothed breasts, which he did, before pressing his palm against her cheek and pulling her into light, panting kisses. For a long while, they embraced, clearly enjoying the taste of each other. Yoongi was surprised by how little it bothered him to see his friend this way. It was a testament to their friendship that he did not feel the need to turn away; in some respect he already knew that Hoseok was a sensual person. He had proved it in his dance enough times for it to be an unsurprising fact to him now.

The fabric at her waist bunched as Hoseok’s eager fingers clutched onto her. But she pulled away from him a little to look at Yoongi, their eyes locking intensely over the other man’s shoulders.

“Come here,” she said, indicating to him with her ring finger. She had her head inclined slightly to him as he approached and stood behind her.  
“My dress…” she breathed, and dutifully Yoongi ran his hands over the few open buttons, quickly finding the ones that she had not been able to reach. Deftly he slipped his fingers between the fabric, his fingertips brushing her bare skin as he popped open each of the buttons down her spine. She had a beautiful back, Yoongi thought, admiring the pattern of moles between her shoulder blades. He slid his hands over her shoulders and eased away the sleeves so that she could free herself from the snug cuffs. A low, breathy moan escaped her lips as Hoseok kissed her slender throat, pecking his way along her collarbone.

The dress bunched below her bust, resting on her waist. Tenderly, Yoongi slipped his fingers around her exposed back and felt the full curve of her breasts, pushing them together and brushing over her sensitive nipples. Her body arched as they grew hard between his fingertips, and she twisted to face him, grasping his face and locking him into a kiss. Her lips were wet, and he matched the pace that she set with ease. Eagerly her tongue pushed into his mouth and he met it, sucking on it a little as she heaved against him. He purred low in his throat, eyes closing as her bare chest pressed into his body. Hoseok kissed along her exposed back, dropping to his knees as he eased the dress over her wide hips so that it collected around her ankles. With a whine of pleasure, unable to control his excitement, Hoseok pressed his lips against her lower back just above the lace trim of her thong.

She moaned into Yoongi’s mouth as Hoseok’s lips skimmed along her upper thighs. Urgently she began to unbutton Yoongi’s shirt, her breath hot and short as she panted against their kiss. Hoseok paused only to remove his white t-shirt, tossing it to the floor and standing to unbutton his jeans which were beyond uncomfortable as his erection formed a tent in his boxer shorts. Standing once again behind her, he kissed the back of her neck and stretched his fingertips along her clothed crotch. The fabric was already wet, and he rubbed between her folds a few times before extending towards her pubic bone. Her legs shook as Hoseok’s fingertips pressed against her swollen clit, and he flicked the area vigorously back and forth. She groaned into Yoongi’s mouth, and he held her firmly as she allowed the younger man to part her slender legs. She shivered with pleasure as Hoseok’s fingers slipped under the fabric of her panties and dipped into her warm centre. Yoongi felt himself growing hard as she gasped into his mouth, and he greedily absorbed her moans, her body bumping against him as the pace increased.

Abruptly, she broke the kiss with Yoongi, exhaling with a pleasurable gasp. He moved to her breasts, taking a pink nipple between his lips and flicking his tongue over it. She cradled Yoongi, pressing her cheek against the top of his head.  
“Suck them…” She panted, and he obliged, gently kneading her soft flesh as he nursed them.

Hoseok was busily kissing every inch of her body that he could reach, his teeth grazing against her pale skin as he moved hungrily over her. He had his hand pressed deeply between her thighs, two fingers curling into her, holding her in position as they stroked her from the inside. Her walls pulsed around him suddenly, making her gasp, and she released her tight hold on Yoongi to reach behind her and pull on the dark curls of the man between her thighs. Hoseok stopped, his breath hot and short against the dimples of her spine.  
“Is that good?” he asked, smiling against her.  
“Yes….very good,” she replied breathily, her fingers tangling further into his hair. “Stand up for me.”

Obediently, Hoseok got to his feet and immediately began to kiss at her neck. Yoongi pulled away as she turned and dropped to her knees, tugging down the white boxer shorts. The tight waistband protested as it was stretched over Hoseok’s erection, until it sprang from the material and she was able to slide them down his thighs. His cock was long and slim, curving upwards towards his stomach. There was a patch of neat, curly pubic hair above, and she brushed her fingertips through it as she wrapped her hand around the base and pushed the head between her painted lips. She took the length a few times before pulling back to circle her tongue over the head, flicking it back and forth quickly. Hoseok whined in sharp intakes of breath, his body squirming as she teased him. Unsure of where to put his hands, he pressed them against her shoulders, massaging them. But as she found a rhythm, the sensation was becoming unbearable, bringing cold chills down his spine and parting his lips.

”No… too quick…” Hoseok whimpered desperately, and he moved a hand swiftly to the back of her head and guided her slowly once over his entire length before pulling away, his eyes burning with lust. She held his cock still, traces of her lipstick bright against his shaft. She gazed up at him through thick lashes, her expression vivid, though she seemed a little disappointed at being stopped so soon.

Yoongi was quietly watching, and he slipped his tongue idly over his lips. Hoseok had pulled away, his eyes closed and chest breath ragged, as he applied a firm pressure to his length in an effort to ground himself. Gently, Yoongi pulled her up from her feet and guided her to the edge of the bed, his fingers loosing wrapping around hers. They kissed, lightly, breaking it as she sank back onto the sheets, her feet still brushing the worn carpet. She was still wearing her underwear, and delicately Yoongi slipped his fingertips under the black elastic at her hips and eased them down over her legs. She lifted herself slightly to allow the panties to be slipped over her thighs and placed carefully on the next bed. Pulling her knees apart, Yoongi paused to appreciate her. Her labia were perfectly smooth, fleshy, and flushed to an attractive shade of fuschia that glistened with traces of her arousal. Eyes sparkling, Yoongi closed them briefly to skim his lips tenderly against her inner thigh. She sighed, reaching down to run her fingers through his black hair. As he kissed upwards, she raised her pelvis invitingly, impatiently waiting for his mouth to be on her. Hoseok stepped lightly over to the edge of the bed and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, stroking her rosy cheeks with his fingertips.  
Her eyes flickered open to gaze at his affectionate smile, and he leaned in to whisper sweetly.

“You’re very beautiful.”

He could hear her breath stutter as the man between her thighs planted an open-mouth kiss against her, his wet tongue pushing past her folds and teasing her entrance. Wanting to get closer, he propped his elbows up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her forwards. His lips never broke contact as he sucked and kissed hungrily along her exposed cunt. She tasted buttery; sweet, salty and silky all at once. It was intriguing, different, and Yoongi pushed further into her vagina and felt the fluid coat his tongue. Her hand searched along the bedspread, eventually finding flesh, and ran it upto Hoseok’s crotch, cupping his balls before firmly grasping onto his cock. He was still hard, but it twitched eagerly as she began to stroke him. But it was jerky, and she paused frequently to let out pleasured moans as Yoongi fucked her with his mouth. Moving upwards, he flicked his tongue across her swollen clit before capturing it between his lips. Her thighs began to shake, though he held them steady, circling around the nub and sucking it. Panting, she pulled Hoseok into a kiss, forcing him to kneel on the too-small bed.

“I need you inside me…” Her voice was small and breathy, and Hoseok smiled in response, his face flooding with colour.  
“Me?” He asked, a little unnecessarily, her blue eyes locked on him. She drew in her bottom lip as Yoongi tugged gently on her clit, and she slipped a hand down to the mass of black hair between her legs once more and stroked his bangs appreciatively from his perspiring brow. The man pressed a lingering kiss against her before raising his head and wiping his mouth messily on his forearm.

“Yoongi,” said Hoseok, casting a sudden quizzical look at his friend “…your pants.” He tore the condom packet with trembling fingers and slid it over his erect cock, climbing further onto the bed and over her body.

Still half-clothed, Yoongi drew tactfully away to remove his open shirt and unbuckle his belt, turning slightly towards the window. With care, Yoongi folded his clothes, and placed them neatly on the back of the wicker chair. Noticing that their clothes were strewn aside, he circled back around the bed and picked up the dress, the jeans and the white shirt and picked them up. He glanced sideways and saw that she was propped up against the pillows, eyeing Hoseok’s length as he adjusted the condom before sinking into her. They both moaned loudly, relishing the feel of each other. Urgently, Hoseok pulled out almost all of the way and thrust into her sharply, his narrow hips snapping hard against her. The whole act looked rather frantic, hands roaming and grabbing as they desperately endeavoured to pull each other even closer. Hoseok pushed up one of her thighs and slammed into her, muffling his own cry against her calf, which he kissed as his teeth grazed at her pale skin. Yoongi was sure that, if the residents next door were not already sleeping, they no longer would be. He separated the clothes, laying each set in a different area. Hoseok’s were left folded on the dressing table, whilst he placed her dress onto the spare bed. There was little room save for the pillows, and he could see that her toes had already sent some of her possessions tumbling onto the floor. He didn’t particularly want to watch his friend in the throes of passion, but wasn’t uncomfortable enough to leave either. Hoseok having sex was still Hoseok, afterall.

Instead, he made himself useful and picked up the fallen mascara wand from the carpet and managed to save the compact before it shattered. Picking up what he could find, he zipped up the cosmetics bag slowly and tucked it back into her luggage case, nestling the silk scarf neatly beside it. Thinking that she would probably need them later, he had left her birth control on the bedside table, next to the glass of water. In his peripheral he could see the woman gazing at him curiously, her face flushed a delicate rosey pink. He thought he saw her smile, but just then Hoseok kissed her feverishly and decided upon a change in position.

Her head hung, breasts swaying as Hoseok thrust into her from behind. All over her body were red marks and trails, already turning white as the pressure was lifted and his hands clutched at her hips. And suddenly, Hoseok stilled. His head snapped back, lips parted as a jolted moan left him and he moved slowly, sensitively inside her. He didn’t immediately withdraw, instead pressing his cheek against her back and pressing soft kisses along her spine and shoulder blades. He was clearly exhausted.

Yoongi lightly tapped Hoseok’s shoulder, and his friend met his gaze with an extremely dazed expression, his arms still tightly wrapped around the woman’s waist. Wearily, he unfurled himself and pulled out of her slowly and removed the condom. He was still slightly hard but he seemed unbothered as he rolled off the bed and got to his feet unsteadily. Yoongi thought this might’ve been the only time he’d seen Hoseok so lethargic.

The woman was sat erect against the headboard, neat bun now in disarray, sipping the glass of water before passing it to Hoseok. He took it gratefully and drank half, handing the rest to Yoongi. Automatically, Yoongi took it and drank the remainder. It’d turned slightly warm, but was welcome all the same.  
He set the glass down, now aware that the woman was studying him curiously. A little self-conscious, he glanced down, knowing that he wasn’t fully erect like Hoseok had been.

“You moved my things.” Her west-country accent was charming, somehow innocent. Yoongi couldn’t help but notice that her legs were parted, and he thought he could understand why she had wanted Hoseok first. She and him were both incredibly unembarrassed about their bodies. He didn’t know what to say, but smiled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

She crept forward on all fours along the bed and reached for his hand, stroking his bony knuckles with her thumb. “Thank you,” she said sweetly, tugging him closer to meet his lips in a kiss that was soft and tender, different somehow than before. It’d been a long time since he’d been kissed in that way, and he felt his stomach flutter a little as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him onto the bed. Naturally, she ended up on top.She broke the kiss to brush her lips down from his chest to his belly button where a trail of dark hairs lead down towards his pubic area.

Yoongi’s body was a little more angular than that of his companion’s, masculine, but without much bulk behind it. His build would have been sinewy had he carried more weight, but she appreciated the slightly protruding hip bones, pressing her lips to them. His skin smelt of freshly washed linen, despite his lack of clothes.She thought he had an ethereal beauty about him, which hadn’t immediately obvious to her. Instead, the more she looked, the more she discovered, and her touch was gentle in contrast to the frenzied way in which she had clutched Hoseok.

She took his cock in her mouth, fingers lightly holding the base. He was soft, but as she took in his entire length she felt a change as he grew hard in her mouth. Yoongi was girthy rather than long, and she wrapped her fingers a little tighter around his thickness and began to work him expertly. Discreetly, she peered up at him and found that he was watching her intently, his plump lips parted. Their eyes met and he poked his skilled tongue between them and a tiny smile. He didn’t make much noise except for his hard breathing, which stuttered as she circled her tongue around his tip.

After a few minutes, she pulled away with a soft pop, his tip glistening with precum. She held his cock, guiding it into her as she shifted ontop of him and sank onto his length slowly. She moaned, throwing her head back as his entirety filled her. Savouring the feel, she began to move against him, his large palms supporting and massaging her breasts. The rhythm was sensual, building and unhurried. At her own pace she grinded against him, her clitoris rubbing deliciously against his pubic bone. Her face became flushed, a strand of hair clinging to her perspiring forehead as she chased her orgasm. Yoongi watched her expression change as she released her lower lip from her teeth and sighed, open mouthed, as her walls clenched tightly around his cock. She stilled, rocking ever so slightly against him as she rode out the last of her climax. He splayed his hands over her lower back, appreciatively, holding her close. When she opened her eyes, they were dreamy and distant.

“That was wonderful… “she breathed, resting her palm flat against his chest for support.  
“Good. “Yoongi said in a purr, his voice low in his throat. The feeling of her pulsing around him had been incredibly arousing, and he wanted nothing more than to follow her. Docily, she allowed herself to be rolled onto her side as the man kissed at the back of her neck and pushed inside her once more. He lifted one of her thighs, the other hand on her shoulder as he thrust into her, her cunt wrapping around him like velvet. His movements were less harsh than Hoseok’s, though not quite languid. His body craved the slower, closer pace, the skin to skin contact. Her moans were breathy and light, and he kissed at her throat as he buried his cock deep inside her. Yoongi knew he was close as a warm tingle spread through his body, and he moved deliberately, pushing himself in right to the hilt as he reached his own orgasm. His lips parted, and he let out a low purr as he came. A little too late he pulled out, holding his length in his hands as he ejaculated onto her lower back.

He had always finished inside his ex, but it felt a little rude to do so this time.

“I’m sorry, “he panted, pulling away and using the sheets to clean the last of his cum from her exposed skin.

She inclined her head to him with a warm smile. “It’s okay… “ she said, meeting his gaze, “I loved it.”

Their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss before Yoongi pulled away, holding her slightly before sitting up over the edge of the bed. His mind felt a lot clearer, wonderfully empty.

In a moment of realisation, he noticed that Hoseok was not in the room. He hadn’t expected him to watch exactly, but he was suddenly fearful that it’d been too much for him. Before he could dwell on it however, Hoseok padded lightly out from the bathroom, fully dressed once again as though nothing had happened. His expression was relaxed, though his bangs and skin appeared a little damp. Yoongi realised that he must have just gone to wash up.  
“Here,” Hoseok said, handing Yoongi the glass which was now filled with cool water. He took it gratefully, not realising how thirsty he had been. The woman sat up, brushing back her hair and accepted the rest of the drink.  
Reaching over to the wicker chair, Yoongi began to dress slowly.

“Are you leaving? “ She asked, wiping the moisture from her lips.

“Do you want us to stay? “ Hoseok asked, seriously.

She shrugged. “I have to leave early.”

“What time? “

“6 am.”

Yoongi looked at the small alarm clock, surprised to see that it was already 1am. “We’ll help you pack.”

“Thank you, “ she said with a tiny smirk, knowing that he had done most of it already.


End file.
